girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-12-14 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . :Head link... --Carson von Mekkhan 02:46, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Ok lets think about this the castle has been holding someone or something prisoner , but its afraid to kill it or them, and probably has been keeping it a prisoner a very long time too, from the time of the destruction. could this possibly the person or thing that destroyed the castle in the first place, in other words "THE OTHER"? Agathahetrodyne 15:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : It's not the Other. It just wouldn't make sense IMO for it to happen that way. I think it has something to do with the history of the Castle and/or the Mechanicsburg region. Here's a thought. We don't know where the Mongfish clan is from, do we? What if the Battle Goddess of the Dynespring was a Mongfish ancestress who gave the water its properties and maybe she's the one being released...well, actually that doesn't refute the Other possibility. How about some creature the water changed early on that the Castle was using or had trapped there? I'm shutting up for now until I think this through a bit more. XD--Skan 17:05, December 14, 2009 (UTC) i still like my other theory , but also im wondering could this be barry somehow stuck there, would explain his absence or even bill and barry , i would doubt it though because the castle would know them . Agathahetrodyne 17:17, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Awww, poor Maxim, gots nobody to tell his awesome hat story to. But we've started Volume 10 with a bang -- curious, I wonder which way Carson will go about the Castle being "killed"? Seems pretty much a tossup whether or not he considers this a good thing or a bad thing. BTW, that is one cool bedside lamp Carson has - the circle of house fronts in stained glass motif is pretty neat. --Zerogee 05:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, nice lamp...sign me up for the first Foglio-Tiffany catalog! Also, great fireplace...a neat Mechanicsburg (what's that shield-and-triangle symbol?) take on a . CaptMorgan 14:12, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : I had the impression Carson was relieved at the news. Didn't it seem like he felt a curse of some sort had been lifted from him? --Skan 17:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :: I have a feeling it will turn out to be one of those good news/bad news issues (starting with whatever just got FREE!). Hopefully it's not one of those where the bad news is that there's no good news. --Zerogee 20:29, December 15, 2009 (UTC) And we finally know who this woman is... three volumes after she first appeared. -Sir Chaos 16:51, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : Ha! This is true. She looks awfully young.--Skan 17:12, December 14, 2009 (UTC) While we're on this subject, I have wondered how exactly those ...um...ports in von Mekkhan's head are supposed to heal. It kind of seems like bandages are pointless other than to cover it up. I wonder why he isn't a glass skull like some constructs we've seen. That would be healthier that for it to be open like that. It just would have made that throne scene less visceral (less gory). Also, what sort of connection was there between him and the Castle AI such that he would sense its destruction?--Skan 17:12, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :could be the same basic connection that vampires use, kill the head vampire and they all die, just kidding , it is a story remember :) Agathahetrodyne 17:25, December 14, 2009 (UTC) one final question for today , where is Anevka (Lucrezia) and what is she doing now ? Agathahetrodyne 17:39, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Here's a silly question. Is the Castle AI destroyed or just shut down? I recall Agatha saying she expected to "revive" it with sufficient power once she took care of her suitors and herself (my words XD), but everyone is referring to the castle as dead, as if the actual AI can't be brought back, even if the system does. I think I'm missing something about the actual effect of what she has done, and the potential distinction between that and what people who aren't with her and in on the plan think she did. Thoughts? --Skan 17:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page :Death, it must be remembered, is not necessarily a permanent condition. Based on various constructs, for instance, the idea is hardly foreign to our characters. Uberhill 20:23, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::All the same, one poses la question - could this cry of "Free!" be from someone/thing that Monseigneur Faustus Heterodyne imprisoned somehow, or the ancient battlegoddess, and, if so, one could worry that Agatha and her beaux garçons are in for a fight before they can heal, and further, one wonders if this would not mean le Château is really and truly dead... Dr. Cayne Armand 20:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::: Why attack the creature that freed you? I'd think escape, praise, discussion ("Who are you and why did you free me?" or even "What year is this?"), requests ("Do you have any chocolate? I haven't had any in millennia."), or offers of reward would be more likely. Argadi 21:24, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::: That implies rational behavior, which is in short supply among the more powerful entities in Girl Genius. -Sir Chaos 21:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::: En plus, if it is a monstrous entity, I doubt that it's going to feel the warm and fuzzies for any personne, no matter that they are the liberator. I expect that there shall be much mayhem in the Grand Chambre before this is all done. Dr. Cayne Armand 17:27, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Hmmm. Free genie. Negotiate with genie about your beheading. Trick genie back into bottle. (Sounds like Tarvek's bailiwick) Negotiate with genie from position of strength. (Definitely young Wulfenbach for this.) Collect three wishes. Good for curing dynachromatic diseases. Make sure genie winds up back in bottle. (Definitely my turn --Agatha) Then all that's left is finding something for Othar to do. --Rej ¤¤? 17:46, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Othar convinces the genie, who is annoyed at being imprisoned by a Spark, to join his mission to kill all Sparks. Then Da Boyz show up and invite the genie to Mamma Gkika's for a drink, and the genie forgets all about Othar, Agatha, and everything else before the night is over. Argadi 18:50, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Cool. Especially if said genie is possessing Von Pinn's body. Plus it'll be Thursday by then. Thursday is Poetry Slam night. --Rej ¤¤? 23:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC)